


The Beginning

by Space_Dragon_Queen



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rewrite, first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 10:01:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14399769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Dragon_Queen/pseuds/Space_Dragon_Queen
Summary: Mez is a padwan that ran into Ezra during his escape and decides to stay with the Ghost crewThis is a retelling of Star Wars Rebels with my Oc in it so please be nice I tried hard





	The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic on here so don’t criticize

The Simple Story of Mezra Benew-The Beginning-Spark of Rebellion

The dark cell really wasn't that enjoyable. Nether was the Force ringing in my ears trying to tell me something. But of course I had to go and have my usual luck on today of all days. My Master finally let's me go on my first important mission alone and I get captured by some low ranking officials who are bright eyed and uninformed about who the hell my family is and when they tell me to tell the truth they don't believe me, not that I'd believe me in there situation, but still! Are they that oblivious to who the hell I am! I guess I should back up and explain who I am and what is going on.  
My name is Mezra Benew of Naboo and I am one of the last surviving relatives of Padmé Amidala and am the youngest member of the most powerful and influential family on Naboo. I am also the secret daughter of Emperor Palpatine, but don't let that blind sight you.  
I am a Jedi Padawan.  
My Master sent me on a mission to find a Jedi Knight that she had gotten intel on that she believes can help me finish my training, even tho she finished her Jedi training she left the order when she was appointed to Knighthood. But she believes that this Jedi can teach me more than she can. I got grabbed while I was searching for him and that is how I ended up in a cell across from what seems to be another force sensitive individual on an Imperial Star Destroyer. And to add a piece of meloron fruit on top of all this the force sensitive prisoner in the cell across from mine Won't.Shut.Up. They've been trying to convince the guards that their the Emperor’s nephew for the past hour and an half and they just broke down in a coughing fit witch forced the guards to go in and check on them, then there's a series of crashes. ‘This kid is trying to escape’ I think to myself.  
Not 40 seconds later I am met with a blinding light as the door to my cell opens and in the doorway is a boy no older then fourteen(same age as me) with tan skin, wild blue hair that goes down to his cheek, big blue eyes and wearing a completely orange jumpsuit.  
"Hey come on we're getting out of hear if that's okay with you", he says jokingly to me.  
"More then okay with me", I say as I get up from where I was sitting and run into the hall.  
"You wouldn't happen to know where they're keeping our stuff would you?" the kid asks  
"Yeah I do know, they're keeping our stuff in the armory just follow me. My names Mezra by the way what's your's?" I ask as I lead the way to the way to the armory avoiding guards and passing officers.  
"The names Ezra Bridger" he answers following my movement  
"Nice to meet you Ezra. We've reached our destination" I reply opening the door to the armory letting us in. Ezra goes and gets his stuff(a backpack a droid arm and a energy sling-shooter) while I get mine which consists of my data card, holographic communicator, holopad, leather pouch and red pull string bag, I put these things in my satchel and put my locket around my neck, clip my light sabers to there hidden pouches in my belt and grab my green helmet and put it on over my face. In the corner of my eye I see Ezra steal a cadet helmet and put it on making him able to hear all communications on the ship.  
"They found out we got out of our cells" Ezra says turning to look at me, " you don't happen to have an escape plan do you?"  
"I think so" I say. In the dim light I can just nearly make out what looks like a ventilation cover, "it's through there" and point at the cover  
"Well then lets move", Ezra says jumping up towards it going through as I join him.

The vents are easy to move through for me and Ezra and we're a few feet along when Ezra hears something on the comm in the helmet he stole that caused him to react with a "They came back" and him trying to stand up bumping his head followed by a "I don't believe it".  
"Whose 'they'?" I ask in confusion and instead of answering me he says, "This is trooper LS-123 reporting intruders in the upper hanger, sir I believe the lower hanger is a diversion" into his helmets comm in a masculine voice, followed a few seconds later by, "well every little bit helps".   
"Ezra what's going on" I ask again  
"The crew I went on the mission with that got me captured came back to save me", he answers hopefully, "I'm sure they'd be willing to give you a lift"  
"I don't see any other choices" I respond  
Below us I hear a gruff voice say "Hey that wasn't my fault", Ezra then removes the cover that is in front of him and drops down while saying "Well that's debatable" to the gruff voice below. I drop down after him and see a purple Lassat in front of us clade in forest green armor and clothing and behind us an adult human male with brown hair in a ponytail, brown goatee and teal eyes wearing a green long sleeve shirt, blue pants, brown boots and several different holsters along with armor on his left arm and a girl in pink, orange and white mandalorain armor. The purple lassat took a swing at Ezra punching him in the face causing him to stumble and fall into me knocking me over and resulting in both of us landing on the ground in the middle of the two humans. Ezra got up and took off the helmet and said "First you ditch me then you hit me" angrily to the lassat who responded with "How was I suppose to know it was you! You were wearing a bucket!". "He's in an orange jumpsuit" I grumble getting up off the ground right as a squadron of storm troopers led by an ISB agent rounded the corner in front of us. We all turned to run through the hanger door and in doing so I grabbed the helmet Ezra was holding and throw it at the ISB agent, hitting him in the face and buying us some time before I turned and ran with the others. The adult male said something into a comm but I couldn't hear it over the blaster fire as I run with Ezra and the lassat to a ship in the hanger that I assumed was how we were going to escape. We made it on to the ship and Ezra turned to start firing at the troopers but before he could the lassat grabbed him by the shoulder and threw him into the ship saying "oh on, this time you go on first" and then the man yelled "Ghost raise the ramp" as he boarded the ship. Then there was a explosion and we toke off into hyper space. Ezra started to move towards the cockpit so I followed him, still having yet to remove my helmet.

 

In the cock pit there was a female green twi’lek piloting the ship as me and Ezra opened the door she said "Welcome aboard, again", and looked at Ezra who then thanked her for coming back for him and she told him that they'd get him home now saying that his parents must be worried sick. Ezra then told her that he didn't have parents she looked at him sadly before he said, "And you got somewhere else to be".  
As he said that Mandalore and Green, as I am now referring to them as, walked into the cockpit and sat down in two of the unoccupied seats. "I know where they're really taking the Wookiees, have you heard of the spice mines of Kesal" he continued. Just hearing ‘Wookies’ and ‘spice mines of Kesal’ I knew that those Wookiees were receiving a death sentence and everyone else, even the C-1 astromect that I didn't notice roll in, seem to know, except for Ezra. Mandalore turned to look at him and explain that the Wookiee prisoners were pretty much getting sentenced to death, and he foolishly responded with “Well then I guess we better go save them, I've come this far". Every one in the cockpit looked at him in surprise before the twi’lek set the course for Kesal. Ezra and Mandalore then left the cockpit while I stayed behind.  
"Um..May I ask a question" Green asked me nervously  
"Shoot" I answered  
"Who are you?" He asked  
"I am under strict orders to only tell the crew I'm looking for who I am" I said  
"How do you know if we're not the crew your looking for" he countered  
"The fall was not the end of the us but the spark of the new generation of us" I reply with the code phrase I had been given.  
"Your the force sensitive that Fulcrum was sending!" The twi’lek responds with a surprised voice.  
"Your the crew with the Jedi!" I answer  
"Well I guess that these means you have to tell us your name" green says  
"Alright, my name is Mezra Benew" I say taking off my helmet  
"I'm Hera and this is Kanan" the twi’lek, Hera, replies, “Welcome aboard”

 

We had reach Kesal and me, Ezra, Kanan, the lassat who's name is Zeb, and Mandalore who I've learned goes by Sabine where waiting in the hold to be dropped off on the surface. Zeb said something to Ezra that made him glare at him and then said something else that made Ezra think. The ramp then opened and we were met with blaster fire as we ran down it taking cover behind a few crates, Ezra ran over to the Wookiees and started freeing them as the rest of us took out the storm troopers, me with a blaster Sabine lent me. Some of the freed Wookiee prisoners then started taking out troopers to help us, and Ezra had seemed to of befriended them. But of course things couldn't go our way and in comes a TIE fighter that starts blasting at the Ghost who then fires back and as the TIE goes down it reviles two other TIEs and a gun ship that starts firing on us forcing us to scatter and take cover. The gunner lands and the ISB agent from before and several troopers get off pinning us under heavy fire. 'That's it' I think to myself 'I'm done. Time for the sabers', and with that I ignite my blue and yellow blades and start deflecting the blaster fire. But of course that draws all of the troopers attention towards me. The last thing I remember before everything going black was the ISB agent yelling "SHOOT THE GIRL SHES A JEDI". Then darkness.  
Later I awoke leaning against a wall in the cargo hold of the Ghost, which was currently housing at least 36 Wookiees. "So she finally awakes" I hear a voice say beside me. I turn me head and am met with Sabine's brown eyes, "l'm guessing that was your first time facing off against a squadron, huh?"  
"Don't hold it against me" I reply  
"I'm also guessing your here for Kanan"she asks  
".....Yeah" I answer with a sigh  
"Well then I sure do hope that the Empire finds us, especially since you seem to be staying" Sabine says in a sarcastic tone as she gets up from her sitting position and walks off towards Ezra and a young Wookiee. I decide to get up and follow her and the others and end up on the boarding ramp. Apparently the Wookiees’ ride was here. What seem to be the chief Wookiee was saying goodbye to Ezra, who then says something to the young Wookiee, which then got a reaction out of Zeb. After the Wookiees had boarded the other ship Ezra looked to the Ghost crew and said, “Guess you drop me off next”. “Yeah, finally right”, Zeb says while patting Ezra on the back. The crew then leaves leaving me in the entire way and Ezra still standing in the bridge. Ezra makes his way over to me stopping in front of me. “So where will they be dropping you off?” He asks before continuing with,”cause if you don’t have anywhere to go you can come with me back to Lothal, we make a really good team judging by our one escape together” my god he’s so awkward and nervous and I’m most likely about to break his heart. “Um... well I’m actually staying here with the crew” I answer just as nervously. “Oh yeah good idea” he says before running away. 

When we reach Lothal Ezra practically runs off the ship avoiding me with all of his best efforts. I don’t get to see him off instead I wait in the common area chatting with Chopper, Zeb told me that the only organic begin that he shows affection for is Hera but he seems too like me more then Zeb so I’m guessing that’s good, as Hera walks in without Kanan. Weird. “So how’s the kid?” Zeb asks her “He should be coming aboard any minute now” she answers.  
Hearing that Ezra was going to be coming back I pretty much ran to the ramp having not a clue what toke over me and why I was so excited about his return. When I got to the ramp Ezra was coming up it, he smiled at me(oh force help me he’s so freaking cute) and I greeted him with a smile saying, “I knew you’d come back”.

 

Now what the heck are we gonna do about sleeping arrangements cause there’s four cabins and six of us that need beds.


End file.
